The present invention generally relates to paints, and methods of producing paints.
Paints are widely known and utilized in industry, household, and other areas of modern life. Known paints usually include a film-forming binder component which provides formation of a film and adhesion to a substrate on which the paint is to be applied, and also include a color-producing component, such as for example pigments and other coloring agents.
While the known paints provide a certain protection of surfaces on which they are applied from deleterious action of atmosphere and impart certain colors to the surfaces on which they are applied, they do not adequately protect the surfaces of the substrates of the consequences of a fire. It is believed to be advisable to eliminate this disadvantage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paint which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art, and a method of producing a paint.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a paint which has a film-forming binder component; a color-producing component; and a fire-retardant component adapted to at least substantially protect from fire a surface of which the paint is applied.
When the paint is designed in accordance with the present invention, then in addition to conventional characteristics of the paint it also protects a surface of a substrate in which it is applied at least substantially from consequences of fire, in many cases it increases a corrosion resistance, and lengthens the service life of the paint.
In accordance with a further feature of the present invention the fire retardant component includes at least one phosphate or its derivative, such as melamine polyphosphate, ammonium polyphosphate.
In accordance with still a further feature of the present invention the fire retardant component includes melamine or is derivative selected from the group consisting of melamine cyanurate, melamine borate, melamine polyphosphate, melamine diphosphate, melamine pyrophosphate and melamine phosphate.
Also, in accordance with a present invention a method for producing a paint is proposed, which has the steps of providing a film-forming binder component; providing a color-producing component, mixing the components with some dried powder components missing; and adding a fire retardant component to replace the dry powder component.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments.
In accordance with the present invention a paint is provided which has a film-forming binder component; a color-producing component; and a fire-retardant component adapted to least substantially protect from fire a surface of which the paint is applied.
The fire retardant component can include phosphate or its derivative such as melamine polyphosphate, ammonium polyphosphate.
Also, the fire retardant component can include melamine or its derivative such as melamine cyanurate, melamine borate, melamine polyphosphate, melamine diphosphate, melamine pyrophosphate and melamine phosphate.
In the paint in accordance with the present invention the fire retardant component can include a charring agent, which is for example pentaerythritol, mono-pentaerythritol or di-pentaerythritol a blowing agent which for example is melamine, and an additional agent selected from the group of agents specified herein above.
It is to be understood that in addition to film generating substances (binding materials and softeners) which are one of the main components of paints which affect durability, shine, elasticity, bonding, flexibility and hardness, and also in addition to pigments which can be color powders not soluble in binders and soluble in color agents so as to create color variations and surface coloring capability the paint can also include volatile components which in combination with the binding materials create in most cases solution or so-called base lacquer (varnish). Also additives can be included in the paint, which are xe2x80x9chelpingxe2x80x9d chemicals creating specific characteristics of the paints.
The paint in accordance with the present invention can be produced by a method which includes the steps of providing a film-forming binder component; providing a color-producing component, mixing said components with some of dried powder components missing; and adding a fire retardant component to replace the dry powder component.
In particular, fillers, such as for example calcium carbonate and titanium dioxide, are substituted by the fire retardant component. However, it is of course possible to substitute small amounts of film generating component.
The paint in accordance with the present invention is illustrated by the following examples: